Christian Bale - Horror Hotel
by PeaceDaisy
Summary: A strange twisted tale including scary murderers and sexual experiences. Christian Bale and a young girl trapped in a scary hotel with nothing but each other to rely on.


A tale of horror, danger and love.

The hotel was huge, i had no idea where i was going. I knew he was somewhere though, i could hear the creaking of floorboards all around and sometimes his maniacal laugh would echo through the corridors.

I had to find Christian Bale. He was somewhere here, too. We split up when Hector had burst into the main hall. Our car had broken down on the way to our destination and we decided that we would freeze if we waiting in the car so we walked to the distant lights of what turned out to be an enormous building. The hotel. There were signs up saying they were closed for the winter, but smoke was billowing from one of the chimneys so we knew there was someone there.

We entered through the heavy front doors that were already slightly open. The snow was falling fast and the wind was a deathly cold. We wandered around the hotel for a couple of minutes, searching for the owner when we came across a loby where 6 bodies lay neatly beside one another.

We stared in horror and began backing away when all of a sudden, from behind us we heard someone speak.

'So, you found us, we've been waiting for company. I was getting bored of these ones', the young man said pointing to the row of bodies, 'after a while they get a bit boring to look at. All the blood has dried up, it will nice to see some more fresh, flowing blood.' He started walking towards us. Neither of us knew what to say, so we ran away, but stupidly not together. Christian ran towards the kitchens and i headed for the stairs. I didn't stop running until i got to the top floor where i stopped to catch my breath.

In a panic i opened the window to attempt to jump out, it wasn't even that far down, but the cold was deadly. I had _more _of a chance staying alive in here than out there!

I stayed alert, constantly checking the stairway and then looking down the hall to see if anyone was coming.

Then i heard footsteps. I looked down the stairs and saw a shadow approaching fast. I could feel my breathing become unsteady, my knees became weak and i couldn't seem to manage to move my feet. They were almost at the top of the stairs now, i let out a whimper as his shadow cast over me. He was holding a knife.

'No...' i whispered.

'Daisy?!,' said the voice 'oh God, you're okay! I thought he'd got you.'

'Christian?!'

He helped me to my feet and embraced me with his strong arms. I could her his heart beating rapidly.

'C'mon now,' he said supporting my weight, 'I know what we can do. I know how we can get him.'

'NO!' I protested, 'are you crazy? Let's not bother trying to get him, we just need to get out of here. Don't risk it Christian, i couldn't bare losing you!' I pleaded, looking into his deep brown eyes.

'Daisy', he said solemnly grabbed my face with his warm hands, 'just listen, it will be okay. It's going to work, without a doubt. You just need to trust me.'

Our plan was ready, i wasn't happy with it, but i still went along with it. It was very simple, but very dangerous. I would wait in the lobby for Hector (we knew his name because he kept shouting 'I'm Hector and i'm here and i'm here and i'm Hector) when he appeared i would lead him to the stair case were i would run to the second floor. I would wait for him to catch up with me, then i would run down on of the corridors that was a dead end. I would wait for him to appear, then i would frantically start smashing the room doors, trying to break into one. Once he had reached me, Christian would sneak up behind him and stab him in the back.

It all happened so quickly, one minute i was standing in the loby, the next i was running for my life from a crazed killer. I reached the end of the corridor, everything was going accordingly and i was confident that it would work. Hector was now only a few meters from me. I closed my eyes and waited for Christian to stab him, but he didn't.

I looked again only to see Hector's grinning face in mine. I backed up against the wall, staring at him. He was quite young, he had ginger-blonde hair that was matted with what i assumed to be blood, he had green eyes and pale skin.

I could feel my skin tingling with terror. He was well built and he could easily over power me. I turned my head away from his face as he leaned in further.

'You're a pretty little thing aren't you?' he whispered. 'I haven't had a girl like you in here before. The rest were all ugly, too old, too experienced, but you're young, you're innocent, you're pure.' His breath was cold and his hands forced my head to turn and look at him.

He pressed his body against mine, i took a deep breath, trying not to make a sound incase to anger him. Where was Christian? My head was swirling, maybe Hector killed him after i left him to go downstairs into the lobby. What if Christian was dead? He could be dead?!

Hector could obviously feel my breathing become faster and so began to speak again. 'It's alright my little lamb,' he said softly, 'You'll be okay, i'm not going to hurt you. No, you're too precious to hurt. I think you can help me, you might be able to understand me. But i will explain another time. My brother will be here soon. We can be together then.'

Hector held my face in his hands and put his lips to mine. I stayed completely paralized. He began kissing along my cheek then moved down along my neck, then to my shoulders. He pulled at my t-shirt and ran his freezing hands up my back. He rose to face me again and gave me a smile as he leaned in for another kiss.

Then, his eyes grew wide, wide and helpless. I gasped as his body fell to the ground, limp, lifeless. Christian stood with the bloddied knife in his arms, shaking. I collapsed into his arms and began crying. I stopped. I lifted my head from his chest, his shirt was soaking, i reached out and stroked the patch of damp. I looked at my fingers. Blood, deep red blood.I stared in disbelief at Christian.

'You've been stabbed?' i asked confused.

'No, no i haven't. Oh God, Daisy i'm so sorry. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?' He babbled 'I would have come earlier, but ... there was two of them ... there was another one. He looked exactly the same. His twin, Hector had a twin. He killed those people to. He jumped me, threw me to the ground and started punching my stomach, i swiped at him with the knife, but i just kept slitting his face. I eventually managed to get him in the shoulder, he jumped off in agony and i finished him off. That's were the blood is from. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry Daisy, i'm so sorry', he wept.

'Sssh, sssh now. You're alright, we both are. It's over, nothing's going to happen. Theyr'e gone.' I said gently.

We both lay down in the corridor, he lay his head on my lap and i stroked his hair, that was just like Hector's; matted with blood. I felt his body shudder as he sobbed, i wiped his tears off his cheek and kissed his forehead.

He turned his head towards me and smiled, the same way Hector had. I dared not tell Christian about how Hector had kissed and caressed me. It wasn't that i was worried about his reaction, but it was that i actually enjoyed the thrilling sense of his cold hands against my skin. I looked over to where his body lay, blood was still pouring from his back. I felt almost sad that Christian had stabbed him.

I faced Christian, he was looking at me with the strangest of expressions. He propped himself up with his elbow, still staring.

'Christian?' i asked.

He did not answer. He leaned in so that his face was millimeters from mine. I could feel his hand running up my leg, as he continued to stare into my tired eyes. 'I love you,' he finally replied. 'I long for you, Daisy. Right here.'

I blinked, not completely sure of whether he was being serious. He nodded as if reaing my mind. He leaned in further until his lips were touching mine, he pushed my body down until his lay on top. 'I'll be gentle he soothed, i know it's your first time.'

He started undoing his belt as i undid his shirt buttons. He then started pulling my trousers down carefully. He kissed me again, as he lifted my t-shirt over my head. He began thrusting with a slow, steady rythm. I groaned, it was sore, but it felt fantastic. His powerful arms held me as his thrusting became more intense.

'We deserve this,' he said ,'we've gone throught a lot tonight and ... we should be rewarded.' He panted heavily.

He was right, we did deserve it and, boy, did he give me a reward.


End file.
